fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Fusion Lairs
Fusion Lairs are the main hideouts for Fusions. These areas can be located in an infected zone or on the general map. To enter in a Fusion Lair, use a Fusion Portal. You can only access these portals if you are on the corresponding mission, or are in a group of a person with the mission. Lair Styles There are 10 types of Lairs: 1-) Dark Wilderness environment 2-) Warehouse environment 3-) Ice Cavern environment (Only in the Ice King's Castle) 4-) Inside Foster's Mansion environment (Only in Nano Cheese's Mission) 5-) Mystery Dungeon environment (Only talking with Reaper) 6-) Sewer environment (Only in Generator Rex Misions) 7-) Mouth environment (Only in Chowder's Mouth) 8-) Vilgax's Ship environment (Only in Ben 10 Missions) 9-) Ship's Interior environment 10-) Dexlabs environment Dark Wilderness environment.png|Dark Wilderness environment Fusion Lairs Tech Square (The Future) *Fusion Buttercup's Lair Sector V (The Future) *Fusion Numbuh Two's Lair Pokey Oaks North (The Future) *Fusion Eddy's Lair Peach Creek Estates (The Future) *Fusion Eduardo's Lair ---- Null Void *Fusion Finn's Containment Area Providence HQ *Fusion Rex' Containment Area *Fusion Ben's Containment Area Sector V *Fusion Numbuh Two's Lair Pokey Oaks North *Fusion Blossom's Lair *Fusion Mayor's Secret Lair *Fusion Bubbles' Secret Lair *Fusion Wilt's Lair *Fusion Eddy's Lair *Fusion Chowder's Lair *Fusion Chowder's Lair (Knishmas 2018 only) Peach Creek Commons *Fusion Kimchi's Secret Lair (there is more than one Fusion Kimchi in this lair) *Fusion Chowder's Secret Lair *Fusion Princess' Secret Lair Candy Cove *Fusion Numbuh Five's Lair *Fusion Numbuh Two's Secret Lair Genius Grove *Fusion AmpFibian's Lair *Fusion Dexter and Fusion Computress's Secret Lair *Fusion Dee Dee's Lair *Fusion Dracula's Secret Lair Peach Creek Estates *Fusion Eduardo's Lair *Fusion Frankie's Secret Lair *Fusion Edd's Lair *Fusion Blossom's Secret Lair Eternal Vistas *Fusion Eddy's Secret Lair Goat's Junk Yard *Fusion Coop's Lair *Fusion Wilt's Secret Lair Eternal Meadows *Fusion Billy's Lair *Fusion Him's Secret Lair Foster's Home *Fusion Cheese's Lair *Kevin's Secret Lair *Fusion Numbuh Five's Secret Lair *Fusion Bloo's Secret Lair Nuclear Plant NOTE: The names of the following lairs are likely to be inaccurate to the names of the lairs in the actual game. However, Fusion Professor Utonium is also known as Fusion Utonium, and Professor Plutonium. Also, Fusion Hex's Lair is called "Fusion Hex's" in the game for unknown reasons. *Fusion Professor Utonium's Lair *Fusion Professor Utonium's Secret Lair *Fusion Fuzzy's Secret Lair *Fusion Johnny Test's Lair Habitat Homes *Fusion Hominid's Lair *Fusion Him's Lair *Fusion Numbuh Three's Secret Lair *Fusion Father's Secret Lair City Point *Fusion Bloo's Lair *Fusion Billy's Secret Lair *Fusion Ace's Secret Lair Mount Blackhead *Fusion Bubbles's Lair Marquee Row *Fusion Buttercup's Lair *Fusion Buttercup's Secret Lair Leakey Lake *Fusion The Scotsman's Lair *Fusion The Scotsman's Secret Lair *Fusion Flapjack's Lair Townsville Park *Fusion Max's Lair *Fusion Vilgax's Secret Lair *Fusion Flapjack's Lair Orchid Bay *Fusion Eduardo's Secret Lair *Fusion Finn's Lair *Fusion Gunter's Lair Crystalline Caverns *Fusion Numbuh One's Lair *Fusion Grim's Secret Lair Bravo Beach *Fusion Bubbles's Lair *Fusion Mandy's Secret Lair *Fusion Mojo Jojo's Lair Twisted Forest *Fusion Zak Saturday's Lair *Fusion Mac's Secret Lair Morbucks Towers *Fusion Mandark's Lair The Ruins *Fusion Grim's Lair *Fusion Hex's Secret Lair Mojo's Volcano *Albedo's Lair Galaxy Gardens *Fusion Dexter and Fusion Computress's Lair *Fusion Edd's Secret Lair *Fusion AmpFibian's Lair Tech Square *Fusion Max' Secret Lair *Fusion Dee Dee's Secret Lair Steam Alley *Fusion Numbuh One's Secret Lair *Fusion Hoss Delgado's Secret Lair Area 51.5 *Fusion Vilgax's Lair *Fusion Stickybeard's Secret Lair *Fusion Gwen's Secret Lair Offworld Plaza *Fusion Gwen and Fusion Ben's Lair *Mandark, Mojo Jojo and Vilgax's Secret Lair *Fusion Ben's Secret Lair Really Twisted Forest *Fusion Coco's Lair *Fusion Numbuh Four's Secret Lair *Fusion Mandy's Lair *Fusion Toiletnator's Secret Lair Lower Catacombs *Vilgax and Fusion Juniper Lee's Secret Lair Forgotten Falls *Fusion Mac's Lair Monkey Mountain *Fusion Mojo Jojo and Fusion Coco's Secret Lair *Fusion Juniper Lee's Lair *Fusion Numbuh Three's Lair Forsaken Valley *Fusion Spidermonkey's Lair Dinosaur Pass *Fusion Numbuh Four's Lair *Fusion Hex's Lair Firepits *Fusion Courage's Lair *Fusion Courage's Secret Lair *Fusion Ed's Lair Huntor's Crest *Fusion Samurai Jack's Secret Lair Dark Glade *Fusion Samurai Jack's Lair *Fusion Demongo's Lair *Fusion Mandark's Secret Lair *Fusion Ben's and Fusion Albedo's Epic Lair Hero's Hollow *Fusion Cheese's Lair *Fusion May Kanker, Fusion Marie Kanker and Fusion Lee Kanker's Secret Lair Green Maw *Fusion Coop's Secret Lair *Fusion Kevin's Secret Lair *Fusion Tetrax' Lair *Fusion Ed, Fusion Edd and Fusion Eddy's Secret Lair The Precipice *Fusion Mr. Herriman's Secret Lair Fuse's Lair *Fusion Demongo's Secret Lair *Lord Fuse's Lair Category:Game Elements